Another tail from my head
by jeffery.gerbermartin
Summary: It all started when Harry came home from work one evening to see his wives and children ... It would be one of the last things he saw. For life can be mean sometimes even if we try to always make it be nice. This is T but might be M in some places too. You have been Warned!
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

(An: ya ya I know I should not be writing anything new while my other stuff is not done yet. Deal with it people, I am, and if you see anything that looks like it came from a cannon story that is in hard back or paper back book form then I do not own it! So there is no need to flame me for that. I will say one more thing; if you do not like the spelling or grammar **Tell Me** in a PM what is wrong in that chapter okey?

That is all for now. Injoy the story.)

...

Ch: 1

When life becomes weirder then it should be.

...

OUR story begins by seeing a young man in his late 20's coming home from work. This young man is none other then one Harold Jameson Potter-Black. He has been living with his wives of seven years, one Ginevra (Ginny) Molly Black (née Weasley), and one Hermione Jane Potter (née Granger) at number twelve Gimmald Place in London, England. He had been forced to wed both women thanks to the by laws of his families magics. The Potter family magics making him only able to marry the best and brightest witch of his year. While the Black family magics only aloud him to marry a 'Pureblood' witch.

So he had asked both women if they would do him the honors of being his wifes.

"Oh yes Harry! I would just love to be your wife!" Had been the answer he had gotten from Ginny along with a kiss that almost had him going blue in the face!

But with Hermione's answer was a little different. "Oh Harry, why do you always get into trouble like this?! I was wondering if this would happen after Malfoy got killed three years ago. Why did I not see it coming?! After all your luck works like that all the time!" It had taken him an hour to get an answer to the question he had asked her, but it too was a "Yes I will marry you. If only to try and keep you out of trouble like I have had to do through out our school years." She had signed out.

Both engagement bands had been white gold with one half carrot diamond with two small opals (on Ginny's ring), and two rubies (on Hermione's ring) to tell which house the women was to marry into.

The wedding had been one of the most well attended weddings of that year! After all it was not everyday one of the richest wizards in magical Britain was to marry. A lot of "Purebloods' and half-bloods of the light side where at it. The Grate Hall of Hogwarts was used for the wedding. It was decked out in reds, greys, white, and black. It had been one of Harry's happiest moments!

It was only over shadowed by the birth of his twin sons from Ginny, and his little girl from Hermione. The boys where named Allan Harold Black (the older), and George Sirius Black. While his daughter was named Lillian Jane Potter. He loved all of his children as much as he loved both his wives.

The sight he walked into his home to see would haunt his nightmares for years to come!

Tbc...?!


	2. Chapter 2 really 1

(An: ya ya I know I should not be writing anything new while my other stuff is not done yet. Deal with it people, I am, and if you see anything that looks like it came from a cannon story that is in hard back or paper back book form then I do not own it! So there is no need to flame me for that. I will say one more thing; if you do not like the spelling or grammar **Tell Me** in a PM what is wrong in that chapter okey?

Unlike my other stories this one has more hp in it.

That is all for now. Injoy the story.)

...

Ch: 2

When life Changes on You.

...

(last time)

OUR story begins by seeing a young man in his late 20's coming home from work. This young man is none other then one Harold Jameson Potter-Black. He has been living with his wives of seven years, one Ginevra (Ginny) Molly Black (née Weasley), and one Hermione Jane Potter (née Granger) at number twelve Gimmald Place in London, England. He had been forced to wed both women thanks to the by laws of his families magics. The Potter family magics making him only able to marry the best and brightest witch of his year. While the Black family magics only aloud him to marry a 'Pureblood' witch.

It was only over shadowed by the birth of his twin sons from Ginny, and his little girl from Hermione. The boys where named Allan Harold Black (the older), and George Sirius Black. While his daughter was named Lillian Jane Potter. He loved all of his children as much as he loved both his wives.

The sight he walked into his home to see would haunt his nightmares for years to come!

(now)

...

(Warning: rated M here!)

The sight was of his wives and children butchered into peaces with the biggest peaces being their heads and chests! Their arms and legs cut up into smaller peaces then they had any right to be in. Their blood was on all of the things in the living room and front hallway.

Harry fell to his knees and just stared unseeingly at the carnage that had just that morning had been his family. He would be found in that position three hours later by his brother-in-law one Ronald (Ron) Bilious Weasly, his wife Lavender Anna Weasly (née Brown), their son Andrew (Drew) Ronald Weasly, and daughter Lean Roseau (Rose) Weasly. Lavender, and Rose had taken one look at it all and fainted! While Ron, and Drew turned green, and turned away so as not to vomit on either woman/girl neerest them!

It would be ten minutes after that that Ron would send a message off to his (and Harry's) work place saying what happened, and to send back up to clean up the evidence of the murders. Then he send one for a healer for Harry.

It would take those people half an hour to arrive and two or three hours to clean the sean of the crime up.

.line.

A month had pasted since the deaths of his family. Harry could be found working as hard if not harder then those people with no love life in the Department of Law Enforcement. The only times he ever left the office was if the Head ordered him out of the department for rest, since sleep never came easy any more for him.

That was he was working on a small time case about home robberies. They had started two weeks before that day his life changed. At first when he had been given the case he thought his boss had given him a peace of the information on why his family had died. But sadly it was not.

He was still have problems trying to find a way to find the thief or a way to cach him/her in the act. Just then an alarm when off that ment the Ministry building was under attack. It had been about three years since the last 'Dark Lord' had tried to rise to 'power', and been put down by the DMLE forces. So it was a bit surprising to have this happen so soon after.

When Harry and about 20 other DMLE workers got outside it was to see...?!

Tbc...?!

.line.

(an: yah I know these are small chapters but I am doing a lot better in my writing right?! Anyway this is just the beginning of the story so it should be cool like this right?! Well I got to go for now I will see about more chapters later this week!

Have a good day or night where ever you are at!

Jeff)


End file.
